guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DKS01
Please start signing your comments in talk pages. --Spura 08:38, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Which you can do by adding ~~~~ at the end of your comments --JP 08:43, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::I know how to sign, thanks, I just don't always bother. And sometimes I discuss things without being logged in, so those naturally won't be signed.DKS01 09:17, 29 September 2006 (CDT) build seeing that u have a ranger, can you post me some builds concentrating on pets. Grishnakh7 08:15, 14 January 2007 (CST) Paragon Just noticed your paragon has the same armor and hair as mi mine :D(cept for dye color, which is similar)--Blade (talk| ) 17:44, 30 January 2007 (CST) You're a Ranger fan? Check out The Ranger's Beacon 2. Give me a ping in game too if you're ever looking to chill with another Ranger fan. Swap strategies//builds and what not. Crenel 02:52, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Reikai's retired now :/ A few weeks ago he finally threw in the towel after a few months of limited activity. Arashi's also thought about quitting a few times now, and he's been inactive as of late. So it's up to Selena, Ric, and me to run the place. Oh well, we've got a successful International guild in-game now. I'm the leader, so if you ever feel the need to play around with about 17 other rangers, give me a ring in-game. Crenel 16:35, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I knew Reikai had retired, didn't know Arashi was thinking about it too though. Ahh well, as long as everyone doesn't retire the site shall go on, hehe. DKS01 16:53, 27 March 2007 (CDT) In respone to Build talk:A/E Signet Spiker + + . Satisfied? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 08:44, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Replying to comments Can you please copy whatever you are dissecting, instead of breaking it up in small chunks with your replies? Simply copy my post, and have fun with that one. Making it in little bits like that makes it incredibly difficult for another reader to figure out what's going on. Thanks. --Dirigible 07:11, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Thanks! Just wanted to say thanks for the vote of confidence. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:45, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Sorry man just thought the template for your characters was cool and was going to add the same to mine, so I unconsiously started puting in my own information before I forgot that it was still on your page. Sorry, didn't mean any harm.-- [[User:Angelus The Crafty|'Angelus']] 17:30, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Talus Shute Discussion I'm trying to clear up the difference we seem to have regarding the pop-ups in Talus Chute. First and foremost I have the quest Seeking the Seer active which may or not affect spawns. I re-vanquished the area on another char specifically looking for pop-ups. Only location I found (in both runs) was just south of Camp Rankor. If you still believe there are other pop-up locations could you plz describe the specific location? There is a slim chance i just have never triggered them and dont even know they are there.